


morning comes

by sansuishi



Series: always [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Noiz and Aoba are a happy couple, always series, angst sometimes, domestic ficlets, most times is fluff and rainbows, trauma aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansuishi/pseuds/sansuishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds are always calm and easy. He wakes up by morning in a pile of lazy limbs, twisted sheets and abandoned underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i decided to make my first work for the fandom a series, to put in all my lovely domestic headcanons together. they will be ficlets, varying between 400 and 1000 words.  
> hope you enjoy!

 

The sounds are always calm and easy. He wakes up by morning in a pile of lazy limbs, twisted sheets and abandoned underwear. The birds sing outside and the cars are a bit far but present. He can smell the air and it is warm, makes his chest buzz pleasantly. It is no longer silent and sharp and clean. Aoba slowly wakes, inches closer to the warm and naked body beside his, tucking his head on the crook of the soft neck as he mouths its skin gently.

“Good morning.” He murmurs, and is responded with a soft grunt. It is more than enough for him to settle, to feel like he’s home but an arm also presses him closer gently and he could almost laugh if a pair of lips didn’t come to meet his. 

They made love all night yesterday. His ankles were on Noiz's shoulders and his thighs were being squeezed. The other man panted upon him and Aoba wants to scream out from anger because he can't see the expression Noiz has now. He does scream. Out of pure pleasure, as Noiz grabs his cock and thrusts faster, until they are both coming undone. 

Sometimes he cries. While in the shower, after being sticky with his and Noiz's body fluids, he simply lets the tears fall. The man was quite thorough removing his eyes but part of it was kept, perhaps on purpose. He still has his lacrimal channel and he's glad he does. Aoba curls up in the bathtub and cries. He holds his knees and cries because he is utterly happy, he is in love and he is not afraid. He knows Noiz is right there, even if he's in the dark for the rest of his life. When he finishes crying, Noiz is in the room, sprawled on the bed eating a box of chocolates he found lost in his pantry. They are old and with little white stains but Aoba eats some from Noiz's lips. 

They taste sweet as heaven. 

The days are slow and nice. Anytime is time for breakfast and any day is pizza day. Sometimes they stay in bed all day and sometimes Noiz encourages Aoba to go outside for a bit, short and tranquil walks around, interrupted by stolen kisses and small smiles. Aoba sees the weeks passing by and he is tearing up when Koujaku comes to take him home, his old home. He manages to stay two days, when Noiz comes to pick him and the rest of his stuff up. 

They move in together definitively that day. And they make love all night. It is like honeymoon for both.

Right now the first and weak rays of light enter their room and warms their bed, though not how they did last night. Aoba smiles and Noiz sees him smiling. He smiles too and Aoba knows because his fingers rest softly over Noiz's lips. He knows he is happy because he feels it. 

"Good morning, Aoba."


End file.
